Angry Video Game Nerd
Angry Video Game Nerd (Formely Angry Nintendo Nerd) is the main character of the AVGN series. If Nostalga Critic is the ultimate critic of movies then Angry Video Game Nerd is this for video games. He uses loads of bad language to the point where they are catchphrases. Occupation: Critic, Video game player, multiuniversal defender Best Friends: Kyle Justin (His guitar player), Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Axel Rivals: The Nostalgia Critic (He may get another one in the upcoming story) Worst Enemies: Anyone who hasseles him in his reviews but Bugs Bunny stands out His Biggest Strength: His temper and his many choice of weaponry His Biggest Weakness: The E.T. Game (At least until his movie) Quote: He has many quotes usually swearing or saying things with shit Voiced by James Rolfe Pre-Story His World had something happen to it and AVGN wanted to keep his world safe so he was blackmailed and mapultated by Albert Wesker to kill the Nostalgia Critic. Wanting to save his homeworld, Nerd accepted and decided to kill Nostalgia Critic. However at the last second, he held back realziing he couldn't just kill him as without Critic whoelse would he have to rival with. Wesker then destroyed his homeworld with Obroous and then framed the Nerd for killing the Critic which got him arrested. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Angry Video Game Nerd will make his debut in this story and he will be aiding the heroes against The Dystopia League and the Sigma Organzation. . He was arrested by Carmelita Fox as he was framed by some party and now Carmelita wants The B Crew to see him. Bender and the crew meet the Nerd and explains that he is indeed innocent of the crime stated that he did and he decides to help the team against Discord in order to atone. Bender wanting to take action now deciding to potentially foolishlly break him out. He is broken out of jail by Bender and his 7 friends Sari, Marceline, Heloise, Skipper, King Julian, Django and Finn. He then joins the team true to his word. Angry Video Game Nerd then infltrates a castle and destroys the Spider bot created by The Dystopia League. He gets his injuries healed by House as he did take some damage during his mission. The Nerd paritcapes in killing Mildew and he delivers the killing blow by shooting Mildew in the head with a shotgun. The Nerd gets separated from his pals through Pitch's attack but with the help of Jack Frost he finds them. He ambushes Obodiah Stane and MOM through a sneak attack and he nearly kills MOM but gives her to Carmelita. After this he and Jack (have became good friends) Get the W.H.O.O.P girls released from jail and he destroys the files on him and his friends at Interpol. Legends of Light and Darkness He sometime got to Orlando, Florida with Axl, Alie and Jack Frost. He saw Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella and Axel and called them that night. THe four joined the party and then Axl saw something odd and went after it. It Was E.Aster.Bunnymund who was mad at Jack for something that happened decades ago. However this was for a different matter and he with the other 9 got placed in a sack. When there Angry Video Game Nerd questions why they're here and it's revealed he is on the naughty list and holds a record with Bender, Skipper and Jack Frost During the ceremony that North as they are guardians, Nerd shoots the ceiling like Bender did to stop the music. When Bender wants to talk with Zordon, Nerd contacts the others about the circumstances. As of them arriving at the Channel Awesome Universe he discusses about his involvement with The Critic. He also discusses Wesker and his involvment with Nerd. When Jack hits The Nostalgia Chick with ice by accident, Nerd asks her if she knows where Nostalgia Critic since they may need his help. Chick doesn't know where he is, but decides to help them anyway. He is the sixth character to show as dress as Conan. He asks the others what is best in life and Jack asks just that. Heloise and Bender both think the costume is cool, He is disgusted at Axel's gag crotch like the other boys. He arrives in Equestria and with Axel and Axl he finds Saix and calls him a coward for deciding to escape. When Isabella asks about Model W, he answers with something that must be destroyed. When Jack tells the team about his idea with Model A, AVGN wonders how it\s supposed tomake sense. When hearing of the good news, he has even more good news as Mojo and Luthor have completed the Model W tracking device. AVGN acquires the third Model A fragment with his friends and battles Shen to make sure they can out safe. When they were saved by Gohan and Orion, he wonders how the fuck they were where he and his pals were. Friends: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight Sparkle, Starfire, Jorgen, Axel, Finn, Marceline, Jimmy Neutron, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Asami Sato, Aang, Atomtic Betty, Balthazar Blake, Captain Picard, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Flame Princess, Fluttershy, Fox Xanatos, Hellboy, Hiccup, Astrid, Jack Sparrrow, Jake Miller, Katara, Zuko, Master Chief, Arbiter, Obi Wan, Phantom R, Pinkie Pie, Princess Bubblegum, Professor Pericles, Protoman, Rarity, Reaver, Sari Sumdac, Sherry Brikin, Spike, Stan Smith, Wizardmon, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Zordon, Tooth, North, Sandman, Bunny, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Celes Chere, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan Enemies: Albert Wesker, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Malefor, The League of Darkness. 36.png 38.jpg 2nerd.jpg 14nerd.jpg 21nerd.jpg 25.png 33nerd.jpg 2.png 0.png 13.jpg avgn 1.jpg avgn 2.jpg avgn 3.jpg avgn 4.jpg avgn 5.png avgn 6.png avgn 7.png avgn 9.jpg avgn 8.png avgn 10.jpg avgn 11.jpg avgn 13.jpg avgn 14.png avgn 19.png avgn 21.jpg avgn 22.png avgn 23.png avgn 24.png avgn 25.png avgn 26.png avgn 27.png avgn 28.png avgn 29.png avgn 30.png avgn 31.png avgn 32.png avgn 33.png avgn 34.png avgn 35.png avgn 36.png avgn 37.png avgn 38.png avgn 39.png avgn 40.png avgn 41.png avgn 42.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Characters from the AVGN Universe Category:Humans Category:Meme Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Internet Stars Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Rivals Category:The B Crew Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Team heroes Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Main Characters of Legends of Light and Darkness Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Fourth in Command Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Breakout Characters Category:Whip-Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Drama Queens Category:Atoners Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Badass Normal